Development of a new product may involve extensive automated testing. In some cases, automated test cases may generate a relatively large number of failures which must be investigated and corrected. When automated test cases fail, the consumption of computer run time and investigation time can be substantial. In terms of run time, if any of the automated test cases start to fail, the amount of time required to complete a run can increase significantly since failures tend to take more time. In terms of failure investigation, a single code defect may produce failures in multiple test cases. The investigation of each failure individually consumes valuable time.